


Belong to You

by weebfunk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, F/M, More tags to be added, Orphanage, Pining, Sexual Harassment, Slow Burn, Verbal Humiliation, WayV - Freeform, mild violence, nct - Freeform, smut to come in later chapters, the beginning is just very dramatic, the sexual harassment part doesn't go far because i do not feel comfortable writing that, the tags make it seem very angsty but i promise its just the first few chapters, this is more of a soft/funny/smutty story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebfunk/pseuds/weebfunk
Summary: important notice





	Belong to You

for anyone who was reading this - i'm currently working it over to perfect wording and pacing. once done, i'll update anew.


End file.
